This invention relates to lifting and tilting devices for emptying large and heavy receptacles into collection containers, and more particularly to the handling of garbage cans whose contents are to be dumped into garbage trucks. Devices of this type have generally comprised a lifting mechanism adapted to grip the garbage cans, said mechanism including a pair of pivoting arms which are mounted so as to swing about a horizontal axis for cooperation with a pour-in device. The pivoting arms are connected to cylinder and piston assemblies to be actuated thereby.
In the known devices of this type, the cylinder and piston assemblies which are provided to power the pivoting arms are supported by the pour-in device at a point below the mounting for the arms. This arrangement has the disadvantage that a considerable part of the pour-in device is included in the power transmission path between the support point for the cylinder and piston assembly and the mounting point of the pivoting arms and therefore must be of appropriately rugged and heavy design. Another significant disadvantage of this known arrangement is that such a low location of the supporting point for the cylinder and piston assembly causes the garbage trucks to lose a considerable amount of clearance. Since the pour-in device in garbage trucks becomes lowered with the increase in loads and the corresponding greater spring stresses, and since garbage trucks are required to negotiate rough terrain, for instance when depositing their loads in the dump area, the greatest possible ground clearance is needed, particularly when the vehicle is loaded.